I Believe You
by angendave02
Summary: Sam comes to realize that the man who has her husbands old face is actually her Jason (SB)


_You have a choice to make..._

Carlys words played over and over in Sams head. Her throat was dry and the lump that was sitting there was suffocating. Her eyes burned with the tears that threatened to fall at any second. The memories came one by one, each one hurting just a little more then the last. How did she get here? He died a horrific death and left her alone to raise their son. She walked through this life alone with out his love and guidance. She was angry and closed off until she found love with Patrick. But he came back. And he changed her life once again.

He didnt come back though did he. All those small changes that she had noticed, the ones that made him different, weren't because he had "died" and wanted to protect their second chance but because it wasnt him. The sob escaped her mouth and the tears began to fall down her face. Her husband who was kind, loving, generous wasn't her Jason. He had the memories but deep down inside Sam realized he wasn't her Jason Morgan. Carly was right in saying that her husband was a good man. He was her rock and stood by her through all of the ups and downs of this life they were rebuilding. But he was more emotional and affectionate. He talked to her and expressed the feelings that Jason Morgan struggled with since his accident all those years ago. Sam convinced herself that her husbands new behaviour was due to all that he had been through but now she knew differently.

Sam sat on the floor trying to figure out what moment was the one that opened her heart and soul to the truth. Was it the moment he pulled her out of the water and she saw his face? Or was it the moment in the hospital when he came to see her? Sam quickly wiped the tears off her face and grabbed her jacket before running out the penthouse. She couldnt stay there any longer, the memories of the two men in her life were suffocating.

Sam stood on the docks that overlooked the water. There was a time in her life when all she needed was the open waters and stars at night to find the comfort that life never offered. But he changed that. He came in to her life and taught her how to trust and how to rely on others. She became the woman she was today because of him, she became the mother she was today because of the love he gave her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by heavy foot steps on the dock. She closed her eyes wanting to escape back into her solitude. "Nows not the time" she said never opening her eyes. She didnt need to open her eyes to see who it was. It was the man who tortured her and her husband for years. He was the beginning to the end of their marriage. He cost her too much. And yet she tolerated him for her husband and for Jake. She shook her head in realization, her husband had the memories of what had happened but never had the emotions that went with it.

Franco stood next to her as he placed his hands in his pockets. He was aware of what she knew about his part in all of this but he was grateful that she didnt know all of it. He knew it was only a matter of time, he was not about to underestimate her.

"Sam I just wanted to..." Sam quickly turned to face the man and put her hand up to stop him.

"Dont Franco. You dont get the chance to cover your lies or to make this better. You will never change and you may have Elizabeth fooled but you will never be able to convince me. You are sick man who took pleasure in hurting me and my husband for years and for that I will never forgive you. Dont mistake my tolerance of you as anything more then just that, tolerance." She could feel the anger coursing through her veins. She clenched her fists in an attempt to keep control. She began to turn away from him when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Who are you to pass judgement on me?" He asked her. She could not believe the audacity of him and actually laughed at him.

"Let go of me and do not ever touch me again" She told him as she attempted to pull her arm away from his grasp but he held on tighter.

The click of the safety coming off is all you heard.

"I suggest you let go of her arm before I pull this trigger and finish what I should have done years ago"

Sam felt Franco let go her arm as she closed her eyes relishing in the voice she had just heard. It was the voice that haunted her for years. The voice that she would give anything to hear just one more time but now terrified her. The voice that had inadvertently changed everything that she thought was true.

Sam looked up into those deep blue eyes that had captivated her. She quickly wiped the lone tear that managed to escape.

"Thank you" she whispered to him.

"You dont ever have to thank me" he whispered back never looking away from her eyes.

Sam took a deep breath as she studied his face. Everything was exactly the same as it was when he left that night all those years ago. She slowly lifted her hand to touch his face. She hesitated slightly before placing her hand on his cheek. His skin was soft and warm and the feeling of him on her skin ignited her soul.

"Jason" she choked out as her emotions claimed her once again. It was the first time she had calld him by his name. The tears were never ending as they streamed down her face. Her vision blurred and her breathing erratic. She felt her knees go weak and she began to slowly drop to the ground but felt his arms gather her up in his arms essentially stopping her from falling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry as he carried her to the MetroCourt.

She felt him put her down on the bed in his room. She felt foolish for losing it like that. He walked over and begain to wipe her face to dry the tears. Once he was done, he stood up and walked towards the balcony doors and looked out across the city that was his home.

"Are you happy Sam" he asked her.

If someone would have asked her that a few weeks ago, her answer would of been absolutely yes. But now, now she didnt know what she was.

"I dont know" she replied as she played with the ring on her finger.

Jason took a deep breath as he heard the pain in her voice. The pain he caused by coming home. This wasnt what he wanted. He wanted her to be happy and if that meant being married to the other man then he would learn to live with that and be happy for her.

"Carly came to see me today. She told me that I loved my husband and she was right" Sam said as she stared at Jasons back. She could see his body tense as the words left her mouth and she knew how hard it was for him to hear them.

"She also told me something else" Sam said as she stood up and faced Jason. Jason slowly turned around and looked at the woman who was his whole world. The only woman who completed him.

"She told me that while I loved my husband, it was you who owned my heart and soul. I dont know when the exact moment was that I realized that you were my Jason. I keep replaying everything in my head. I keep going back to those moments in my life when my husband would say or do something and it would dawn on me that he was different. That he had changed but I made excuses and I was ok with it because it meant that my husband was home and that I wasnt alone anymore. But it was all lies." Sam felt the anger and hurt and even guilt that she had tried to block for so long.

"Its ok Sam. I'm not mad at you. I understand" he said watching her face change with all the emotions she was feeling.

"Its not ok Jason. None of this ok" Sam shouted as she allowed the anger to take over.

"Sam...I'm sorry. All I want is for you to be happy. I wont stand in the way of your life with him. I just need you to tell me your happy and I'll learn to live with the rest" he told her.

"My husband will fight for me. He feels like his whole world is collapsing at his feet and he is struggling to hang on to this life. He is willing to fight you to the end just to hang on to everything. But thats the problem. My Jason, he will walk away to protect those he loves. He will selflessly put everyone ahead of himself if it means that they are happy. You wont fight for me because you only want the best for me. But you'll accept whatever I'll give you. If I need you, you will be there and if I dont then you will be waiting in case I do. Thats how I know you are Jason Morgan" She told him.

Jason couldnt help the small smirk that slipped out as she said those last few words. "You believe me" he said needing her to say it again.

Sam nodded as she said "I believe you"

Jason slowly walked over to Sam and pulled her into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her small body and relished in the feeling of her. He felt her arms tighten around his neck and they just stood there for what felt like hours. He slowly released her body and placed his forehead against hers.

Sam took a deep breath.

"I dont know where we go from here Jason" she whispered to him.

"Either do I Sam" he whispered back.


End file.
